To know of one's father
by ColoursofAutumn
Summary: What would you ask when you found out about your true heritage? What questions would pass through your mind? How could you find out more about a father you never really knew? Aragorn after finding out who he is, talks to the elven brothers about his fathe


**Disclaimer: **

I do not own a single thing; everything belongs to JRR Tolkien including characters, places and events. I am merely writing this for my own pleasure and I am not getting any money for doing so.

**Summary: **

What would you ask when you found out about your true heritage? What questions would pass through your mind? How could you find out more about a father you never really knew? Aragorn after finding out who he is, talks to the elven brothers about his father, Arathorn.

**Rating:**

PG (No mentions of blood or anything like that)

**Feedback:**

Would be most appreciated to find out what people think and if anything needs to be changed.

**Authors note:**

I admit I am not an expert on Tolkien and if there are any errors it is purely the author's mistake, though I do keep the books by me when writing for a reference point. This is based on a few paragraphs of the Appendix, _A part of the Tale of Aragorn and Arwen from the Annals of the Kings and Rulers_. I do not mention much of Gilraen because I feel I would not be able to do such a character justice. This story will be four chapters long and will definitely be finished (as it sits completed on my laptop). Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this.

****

**Chapter 1: **To know of one's father

Morning found Estel sitting on the windowsill in his room; he supposed he was not to be called Estel but Aragorn, for that was who he was, the heir of Isildur, Isildur who had failed in destroying the one ring, and as a result his 'precious' had caused his death. Aragorn could not help but wonder if he had such weaknesses and would eventually succumb to temptation. It did not bear thinking about.

It was good to learn of his heritage and who his ancestors were, and for that Aragorn was glad, yet he did not truly know anything of his father, Arathorn. "I am Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Isildur's Heir and Lord of the Dúnedain, for that I should be proud," he murmured to himself.

"Truly proud," Aragorn turned to find the twin sons of Elrond standing in the doorway, "May we come in?" Elladan, the oldest added with a smile upon his face.

"Since when do my brother's have to ask?" Aragorn questioned with a laugh, "You have never bothered with doing so, why start now?" He watched the elven twins for a reaction, but no flicker of emotion appeared on their faces as they seated themselves before him.

"We thought that since you found out about your true heritage, you would no longer consider us your brother's," Elrohir explained, his eyes lingering on Aragorn, "We thought things might change between us." An unspoken question passed between the two before Elrohir continued, "Estel…Aragorn, is what I should call you now. Aragorn, if there is anything you need to ask us of your true father, we will answer. Your father was a great man, we often rode with him."

Silence fell as Aragorn thought on what his brother's had said, he still thought of them as brother's for they would never be anything else. Brother's if not by blood, but by heart. Was there anything he wanted to ask about his father? For the moment his mind was blank. All his life he had thought of Elrond as his father, and therefore he could not picture Arathorn in his minds eye. "How did he die?" Aragorn found himself asking, for he obviously did not die a natural death as the people of the Dúnedain were long lived.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look; neither of them seemed to want to be the one to tell him of the event. Slowly, Elladan drew a deep breath and began, "We often went riding with him against Orcs," he spat the word out as if it tasted bitter in his mouth, "It seems only weeks ago in our eyes. We do not see such things as mortals.

"It was when we went riding with him on one such occasion, a dark day with the sun hidden by clouds, we were beset by Orcs, far more then we had thought, and they had archers with them." The son of Elrond closed his eyes, pain of remembrance flickered briefly across his face before he opened his eyes once more, "An arrow managed to hit your father, there was nothing we could do for he hit the ground dead, the arrow protruding from his eye.

"Estel…Aragorn, if there was anything we could have done to spare his life, we would have done so."

"Please call me Estel," Aragorn whispered as he pictured the scene in which his father had died. Orcs roaring in their foul tongue as they attacked the riders, the twins directing their horses with a skill only elves could manage, and their cries of astonishment as Arathorn fell to the ground, and their fight to get to him.

He had no attachment to his father for he could not even remember the man's face, but he could well imagine the pain Elladan and Elrohir had gone through at seeing their friend die in a fate similar to their own mother, who had gone into the West.

Nodding, the twins shifted uncomfortably, "Is there anything else you wish to know?" Elrohir ventured, looking up at Aragorn, who still sat upon the windowsill. Their father had informed them that the previous day their brother had encountered Arwen. They had not mentioned to Aragorn that they knew of his meeting, for years they had managed to keep the secret of having a sister from him.

"I have heard that my mother's father wished for them not to marry?" Aragorn asked, thinking of his own love for Arwen, of the words Elrond had spoken to him concerning marriage.

Elrohir nodded, "That is so. Your mother's father thought her to young for Arathorn and he was prophesised to be short lived, but even her father's forbiddance did not keep them apart, and eventually they wed," he did not know the influence his word's were having on Aragorn, who felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, "And you were born to them after your grandfather died and your father became chieftain. We met you several times though you will not recall," the twin grinned slyly, "And you did not take to Elladan very well, screaming whenever he held you."

Elladan swotted at his brother, who easily avoided it, "Estel, what we wanted to say is that your father was truly a great man, and truly one of the line of Isildur and Elendil, and that though you never had the chance to fully know him, we had the joy of doing so and we would never lie to you of this."

"I know this," Aragorn replied, turning his gaze away from the gardens of Imladris, "I do wish I could have met him, but he did leave much," his fingers brushed the ring of Barahir, "I am afraid I do not have many questions for you, though I would like to know of one of your more successful rides, just to know something of his character."

The twins exchanged another look, as though having a silent conversation with one another to choose who would be the storyteller, "We will tell you of one such occasion when you were alive," Elladan replied, "It was during the winter some nineteen years ago…"

**TBC**


End file.
